You are invited
by EvelynWatsonx
Summary: Phans are invited ... are you?
1. Default Chapter

You are invited….

Dear phantom phans,

You are invited to a phantom phans gathering in Manhattan, NYC (somewhere relax hang out place …) Saturday, May 3, 2003 at 11:00 am. Please try to attend to this gathering and we will be doing anything that is Phantom related. Such as sing, play poto songs. Discussing about our phantom experience, quizzes, and lottery for phantom items. The most expensive one is the Phantom mask that was worn by Michael Crawford in London 1986.   Thank you we'll see you there! Also there will be a surprise guest waiting for you! 

Sincerely,

A devoted phan

__________________________

Vicky

Mom: Vicky, come over here and help me fix the books on the shelf.

Vicky: Can I go to the city with my friends next week mom can I go? Please…

Mom: Who invites you?

Vicky: (bites her bottom lip) My friends in school (She mumbles under her breath)

Mom: Who? I don't know when is the gathering?

Vicky: (looks at the letter quickly) May 1st 11:00 in the morning. Can I go? Please I will do my SAT work now…

Mom: I will think about it can I talk to your friend's mom about the meeting?

Vicky: (throw her hands up in frustration) But it is a friend thing, like we hang out and all… You know like the other time my friends and I went to the movie and mall like that.

Mom: I see.. let me think about it while you put all the books in category to the shelf okay?

Vicky: sure mom. 

_____________________________

Conversation with Alexis

VlCKY Vic (11:31:55 PM): Alexis I just recieve an invitation to a gathering in NYC, I wonder who sent it to me...

PhantomsPandora (11:32:59 PM): Yeah, I got it too for some reason, I don't have many friends in New York myself, this must be pretty special

VlCKY Vic (11:33:16 PM): You have one too?? I think it is for world wide or something... 

VlCKY Vic (11:33:23 PM): Are you coming?

PhantomsPandora (11:34:28 PM): Sure, I'll probably get on a plane and just come up there and stay for the weekend

VlCKY Vic (11:43:31 PM): I know and is next week I can't wait!

PhantomsPandora (11:44:15 PM): I can't wait either, I've never been to New York before! Don't know if I'd sing in front of anyone, I'm kind of nervous singing in front of anyone.

VlCKY Vic (11:45:39 PM): I hope they have a piano there because I can play poto songs... I wonder if there are other phans invited to this meeting... Do you know who sent this letter?

PhantomsPandora (11:46:00 PM): No I don't-I was hoping you would.

PhantomsPandora (11:46:12 PM): Oh, you play the piano? That's wonderful!

VlCKY Vic (11:46:41 PM): oh yea I do I love the music of the night song the best... 

VlCKY Vic (11:46:51 PM): I wonder who is the mystery guest!!

PhantomsPandora (11:48:04 PM): Yes, "music of the night" is a beautiful song. I love "Think of Me" best though. 

VlCKY Vic (11:48:21 PM): Anyway I have to go now I'll talk to you later about the meeting !! ;D meanwhile find out who is invited too!

PhantomsPandora (11:48:33 PM): Ok ;-) I'm rather curious, take care..

______________________________

Narrator

As days passed by all the invited phans are very excited about the meeting in Manhattan. By then Vicky already knew who is going but she has a feeling there will be more than she expected. She found Alexis was invited by talking to her online. Then later on the afternoon she read Ashley's aim profile.

Ashley's profile: 

I know I can't write that much things here due to the limited space but I JUST GOT INVITED TO A PHAN GATHERING IN MANHATTAN… NYC HERE I COME!!!!!

Back to the Narrator 

The next day, Vicky found out that Christine had also mentioined about the meeting to the yahoo group "PhantomPhanatic", she sounds excited but no sure if she can come due to her AP studies… 

___________________________

To: PhantomPhanatic@yahoogroups.com

From: Christine | This is spam | Add to Addressbook

Date: Mon, 28 Apri2003 02:52:13 –0000

Subject: [PhantomPhanatic] Invitation to phan meeting !!

Hi there! I just received this strange letter in my mail box the other day.  It said that I am invited to this meeting in Manhattan.  I wonder who invited me and who is going.  I don't know if I can go or not but I am really looking forward to it.  The same time I have my schoolwork to study …

__________________________________

**A/N**: I hope you like it since I dream of attending to a phantom meeting… please review and also if you love to attend to this "phun" gathering tell me I'll add you to the invitation.. haha… ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

[[ I feel so guilty and ashamed of not updating this story.  I was lazy plus busy and with summer job and all.  .  I hardly go to ff.net now and found out most of my ff.net friends disappeared *cries*   I am hoping that they will come back to ff.net since I will be mentioning them in this story ^.~  My muse was gone for months but finally decided to stay for awhile.

Ladies and Gentlemen, I present you chapter 2 of my story 

You are Invited

Thank you!!    -Vicky Vic ]]  

~ … ~ … ~ … ~ … ~ … ~ … ~ … ~ … ~ … ~ … ~ … ~ … ~ … ~ … ~ … ~ … ~ … ~ … ~ … ~ …~ … ~ … ~ … ~ … ~ …

Dear Diary,

                    I have already packed my clothes, some amount of money, and a round trip ticket in my suitcase.  I am actually nervous but yet excited about this.  This is like a dream coming true to me, to be able to meet other human beings that have the same obsession like me.  I just hope this is not a trick to me!  But then I have heard a lot of other phans online talking about this event.

                  The gathering is tomorrow and I have waited longingly for a whole week for this.  I am so hyper about this I can't sleep, plus I drank many cups of coffee for me to pack up.  It is now 1am and I have to wake up at 6pm to catch the flight. 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                        Jenny.

~ … ~ … ~ … ~ … ~ … ~ … ~ … ~ … ~ … ~ … ~ … ~ … ~ … ~ … ~ … ~ … ~ … ~ … ~ … ~ …~ … ~ … ~ … ~ … ~ …

Kristi 

Mysti: WHERE IS MY CD PLAYER?

Kristi:  keep it quiet will you?  Mom and Dad are sleeping!  The player is in your bag.

Mysti:  You know where we'll go when we reach to NYC?  We can go to the Statue of Liberty and everywhere!  It would be soo great just to do that, you know what I'm saying sis?  *blows bubble gum and pops it in Kristi's face*

Kristi:  I don't know why you are coming to NYC but I don't have the time to go anywhere else.  We are staying for the weekend and we simply don't have the time for other places else except the phan gathering.  You are not even invited Mysti!

Mysti: Ahh I don't care, I do like that guy Christine ended up with.  Consider that I think that Raoul is just so darn hot.  I don't know why you bother liking that ugly Phantom for.  No one should like that ugly monster at all!  I don't' know why you bother worshipping him!  Besides dad insisted you bring me with you.

Kristi: If I hear you say horrible things about Erik, I am going to do something about it! 

Mysti:  Like what?

Kristi: Just shush!  And help me packed up! We're leaving to the airport in less than an hour!

Mysti: Whatever * rolls eyes* 

~ … ~ … ~ … ~ … ~ … ~ … ~ … ~ … ~ … ~ … ~ … ~ … ~ … ~ … ~ … ~ … ~ … ~ … ~ … ~ …~ … ~ … ~ … ~ … ~ …

Conversation with  Melissa

VlCKY Vic: Hey!

RhapsodyinIce: Guess where I am ^_^

VlCKY Vic: where?

RhapsodyinIce: nyc!!

VlCKY Vic: you are there already?

RhapsodyinIce: yeah, I got an aunt here and Im staying with her

VlCKY Vic: do you likie nyc so far?

RhapsodyinIce: its sooooo cool here

RhapsodyinIce: lots of places to shop

RhapsodyinIce: always something to do

RhapsodyinIce: exact opposite of where i live

VlCKY Vic: I've been to florida when I was a kid, can't stand the heat!

RhapsodyinIce: neither can I

VlCKY Vic: so anyway where r u now in NYC?

RhapsodyinIce: Im in manhattan right now

VlCKY Vic: is it near the hotel? the phan gathering?

RhapsodyinIce: Not too far ^_^

VlCKY Vic: did you go there and take a peak? lol I would

RhapsodyinIce: of course

VlCKY Vic: what did you see?

RhapsodyinIce: well it was kind dark and there was a little stage there

RhapsodyinIce: it was all decorated for us, just waiting for everyone to arrive

VlCKY Vic: lol can't wait!

VlCKY Vic: no one is in there?

RhapsodyinIce: i didnt see anyone

VlCKY Vic: so is like a hotel with ppl but no one is in that particular phantom gathering place? 

RhapsodyinIce: nope

VlCKY Vic: ah well I beleive it'll be fill with people tomorrow morning lol

RhapsodyinIce: its all like locked so no one will get in there

VlCKY Vic: sounds mysterious

RhapsodyinIce: im never going to get to sleep  tonight

VlCKY Vic: lol r the decorations pretty? like how is it?

RhapsodyinIce: well they didnt over do it, its just enough

RhapsodyinIce: keeps it a little mysterious ya know

VlCKY Vic: oh

VlCKY Vic: were there any writings and all?

RhapsodyinIce: uh, yeah

RhapsodyinIce: it really doesnt matter tho cause we are going to be there tommorow

VlCKY Vic: i wish i can go there right now lol

RhapsodyinIce: hey, i gotta go

RhapsodyinIce: i've got to to pick out what im gonna wear ^_^

VlCKY Vic: lol oh mee too and I'll see you tomorrow! 

RhapsodyinIce: k, c ya later ^_^

VlCKY Vic: good night Melissa!

~ … ~ … ~ … ~ … ~ … ~ … ~ … ~ … ~ … ~ … ~ … ~ … ~ … ~ … ~ … ~ … ~ … ~ … ~ … ~ …~ … ~ … ~ … ~ … ~ …

Narrator

Around Midnight, Mandy sat in an office room talking to a man in front of him.

"All is prepare for tomorrow.."

"Good"

"Are you going to come tomorrow? Just to watch them?"

"I haven't decide yet" 

"Je vais partir maintenant. Si tout va bien je vous verrai demain. "

"Merci, au revoir"

A/N

I do not speak French but that is the translation 

"Je vais partir maintenant. Si tout va bien je vous verrai demain. "  - I am goign to leave now, hopefully I will see you tomorrow.

"Merci, au revoir" – Thank you, goodbye.

The Phan gathering will start on the next chapter, if anyone wants to join tell me !  Don't forget to review ^.^


End file.
